Sunny Kiyomizu
Yellow |planet/star/satellite= March |animal= Lion |element/power= Light |zodiac= Aries |sub-unit= Lyra |debut-anime= Episode 07 |seiyū= Nana Yukino |singer= Nana Yukino from Cosmic Girls }} Sunny Kaneko (清水サニー Kaneko Sani) is one of the mains characters of Nebula Aikatsu!. And a supporting character in Aikatsu New Nebula!. Her type is classy and her brand is Picturesque. Bio Backstory Sunny along with her brother Yann lived in England until they were 11 and moved Japan. That's when they met Miku and Mikuo and they all became friends. Yann, Miku and Mikuo all shared a passion for music and started taking classes together. Sunny wanted to participate, but was too shy to tell her brother. Instead she started to focus on drawing and her grades, getting good grades and even becoming class chairman. Despite this, she felt really bored and really wanted to sing. Talking to it to her mother, she talked with her brother who happily agreed to take lessons with her. She became best friends with Miku and they quickly grew closer to each other, Sunny was even extremely happy for Miku and Yann when they announced they were dating. Miku got to be an idol student at Nebula Academy, then again Sunny was happy for her, she started to work more with her singing and dancing lessons. Miku talked to her mother about Sunny and how she was really good and had what it took to become an idol. Sunny received a letter from the Academy saying that she was selected to become an idol trainee. Supported by her family and friends, she accepted. She stayed with her best friend Miku and even made new friends : Mia, Brittany and Kagami eventually forming a group together. The four of them got to be chosen to become part of the group PINKNOISE the group that would eventually become Cosmic Cherry. When graduating to Crescent Inc she became the muse of her beloved brand and also started coaching other trainees. Personnality Sunny is smart, kind and friendly. She has always taken example from her brother who has always worked hard and was often class chairman, she did the same thing and often ended up class chairman. She always got good grades. She makes friends easily being kind and friendly. As a chairman she has always helped her classmates. As an idol, she was always working as hard when she was a trainee and invested a lot due to also being interested in music. She always wanted to perfect her skills and become better every time, being very dedicated in what she does. Appearance Sunny has wavy blonde hair almost reaching her waist and blue/yellow eyes. Her skin is lightly tanned. She mostly wears classy and feminine clothes in the color scheme of yellow, maroon, black and white. She formerly wore her Nebula Academy uniform. Etymology Sunny (サニー Sanī) means when the sun shines a lot in the sky. Kiyomizu (清水), Kiyo (清 Kiyo) means clear, Mizu (水 mizu) means water. Discography *''Renaissance'' (2019) Trivia *Birthplace: Cambridge, England. *'Favourite Foods': Salisbury steak, muffins, crepes, pesto, risotto, hamburger, French fries. *Her member color is yellow. *She can play the saxophone. *She loves drinking tea. *She is very popular on social media. *She was nicknamed "Chairman Sunny" by other trainees. *Her specialties are drawing, singing and cooking. *She loves watching sci-fi and fantasy movies/tv shows. Category:Weekender Girl39 Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu Regal Category:Cute Idols Category:Main Characters Category:Main Idols Category:Lyra Category:Cosmic Cherry